vghsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:LimeGamer
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have VideoGame High School Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella lolol I've made Episode and Character templates for you. R0ughR0u 02:51, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Theme Hi there, I'm a fan of VGHS, and would love to make a theme for the wiki. I have a great deal of experience on Wikia, and have designed themes for many wikis, most notably the wiki I admin Casualty Wiki. I can get to work straight away, but need admin privaledges to make some changes. Would you be willing to do this? Eladkse 09:17, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Admin powers Hello, I'm sure that you don't know me (not personally, but you may have seen me in the Wiki Activity), but I'm just here to ask you for admin (or bureaucrat) powers. I honestly think the wiki could be improved if I had some extra powers and it would be a better place. If you don't want to give me powers, that is fine too :) EternalBlaze Talk My Home Wiki 01:07, 6/23/2012 Edit: If it helps in any way, I'm good with HTML, meaning that I can be useful in templates and other things like that. In terms of admin experience, I'm an admin at The Call of Duty Fan Fiction Wiki and The Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki and I consider myself good with other users, so long as they aren't vandals or spammers. EternalBlaze Talk My Home Wiki 01:09, 6/23/2012 ______________________________________________________________________________________________ GabeAdmin Says: Can bots have admin powers? Also, with this user it always says bot message. I'm a bot message me for mistakes GabeAdmin (talk) 17:41, June 17, 2013 (UTC)BotWikiaVGHS About the Wiki Layout I noticed how you put that you will change the wiki's background if another user supplies the picture. I don't think changing the background works that way, since it can only be someone with the power to edit the wiki's layout through the Theme Designer (which is on the toolbar under "My Tools" if you didn't know). Just a little message :) EternalBlaze Talk My Home Wiki 02:41, 7/6/2012 Wordmark Hey, I found a good logo for the wiki and was wondering if you can set it up as the wordmark for the wiki. I also think that you should make EternalBlaze an admin for this wikia. He is very committed to this wiki project and would make it thrive. I'm just saying. If you don't know how to make someone admin, go to Special:UserRights and enter his user name. --Oogaman 03:16, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Additional Admin Hi. I'm Wendy, a member of Wikia staff. I just wanted to let you know that I promoted User:EternalBlaze to be an admin (sysop only) here. You don't seem to be on very often, and EternalBlaze can help with the daily administration tasks of the wiki to help keep it running smoothly. He appears to have the full support of all the other contributors here and I could not see that you had voiced any objections when asked. You have the ability to remove the rights yourself if you object. If you have any questions, please feel free to contact me on my talk page! -- Wendy (talk) 03:32, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Complaint Yes Hello, I am Jcdcist and editor here for nearly a year, yesterday you took the admin rights away from the user EternalBlaze which i find quite rude seeing as he has contributed more to wiki than any of us. I ask that you please give him atleast his basic admin rights back he deserves it. you probably wont read this anyway because it seems that you only show up once every 8-9 months Jcdcist (talk) 17:24, May 18, 2013 (UTC) I second this complaint EternalBlaze has done an absolutely stellar job managing and transforming this wiki into what it is today. If you are not going to actively participate in the wikia, then I would sincerely implore you to reinstate EternalBlaze as an admin and allow him to continue to manage this wikia so it may flourish. If not, I and the fellow editors will attempt to grant him admin status once again. Rex Axxel (talk) 00:01, May 19, 2013 (UTC) In the unlikely event... In the unlikely event that you have indeed, truly returned to manage the wiki before Season 2 of VGHS is released, I thought it rude to not introduce myself. My (user)name is Rex Axxel; you may or may have not noticed that I have been one of the few committed editors here at VGHS wiki for nearly a year now. This wiki does and certainly will require a committed administrator, and if you have resolved to perform that role, I am completely on-board. I and other editors have put a lot of time and effort into making this wiki the best it can be. I sincerely hope you will respond to this message so we may coordinate our efforts and get to know each other to some degree. With no contempt, Rex Axxel (talk) 03:22, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey Im new to all this techy stuff im 16 and cant wait to get started can you show me how to write fanfic in this wiki thanks Jimmy Wong (talk) 05:25, June 14, 2013 (UTC)Jimmy WongJimmy Wong (talk) 05:25, June 14, 2013 (UTC) I Can Help with the HTML GabeAdmin (talk) 17:34, June 17, 2013 (UTC)GabeAdmin I'm a bot account controlled by a user message me mistakes for my owner to code me proper Problem Hello! There's a problem with a user who makes inappropriate changes to pages on the VGHS wiki. http://vghs.wikia.com/wiki/Ace?diff=prev&oldid=6704 http://vghs.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:86.164.28.112 Please ban him or I don't know but this is unacceptable. Thanks in advance, Greg (aka szakigeri) how do do my signature Problem Hello! This user makes inappropriate changes to few pages on VGHS Wikia. I want him to be removed or blocked. See yourself: http://vghs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/122.148.138.213 Thanks in advance! hello Im Chewie i hear your the founder pretty cool wikia JackMercer1990 (talk) 08:16, December 20, 2013 (UTC)